Make it Count
by She Was Born Lucky
Summary: "I figure life's a gift and I don't intend on wasting it, you don't know what hand you're gonna dealt next. You learn to take life as it comes at you... to make each day count." Collection of Jack and Rose one-shots! I suck at summaries by the way! But please give it a chance!
1. Separated

**Okay, my friend came up with an alternate ending to the movie and with his permission I put it into words! Please R&R! No Flames! Enjoy!**

It was just one night. A night that was perfect; or started out perfect at least. Then a giant wall of ice came and destroyed it all, leaving the "Unsinkable ship of dreams" with less than two and a half hours afloat. Then her world came crashing down, Titanic started falling apart, and chaos sank in. And in less than three minutes after she broke apart, Titanic was gone taking fifteen hundred souls down with her. And the ocean doesn't give mercy, it doesn't matter who you are or where you come from, because to her; everyone's the same and she's just a cruel mistress that will take your life as easily as it was created.

Rose Dewitt Bukater was standing on the deck of the Carpathia, staring up at the statue of liberty with the rain pelting down on her, but it's not like she cares, the love of her life is gone, so what does it matter if she's getting drenched to the bone? What _really_ matters to her now? The answer is simple; nothing. Her Jack is gone and she's certain of it, she watched him sink into the ocean as she lost grip on his hand.

_ "Take a deep breath and don't let go of my hand! We're gonna make it Rose! Ready! Now!"  
Then they sank into the ocean along with the great ship. They kept thrashing for the surface; hands still united. Then her grip loosened and his hand slipped from hers, leaving her with nothing to do except watch him sink down into the ocean thrashing around with his arms flailing trying to grab hold of her hand again. But he was too late. And as she went up to the surface, he sank further below it.  
She broke to the surface along with the fifteen hundred others. She called out his name several times but after no answer, she decided to stop her unrealistic search and find something to keep her out of the water. After a few minutes of forcing herself to keep swimming she finally found what seemed to be a door from first class. She climbed up on to it and lied down and starred up and the stars and waited. Waited to die, waited to live, waited for an absolution that would never come.  
After minutes of gazing up at the star filled sky singing "Come Josephine"; her and Jack's song; she felt a light shine on her face. She turned her head and saw a lifeboat coming back for survivors. She was going to be saved. She tried calling out to them but he voice was too raspy. She thought of staying there to die, "At least I'd be with Jack" she thought. But then she thought of his face, his touch, his eyes that make her weak in the knees, and how he wouldn't want her to die, that he'd want her to survive and live her life, for her to make each day count. And that was what she was going to do; she was going to make each day count weather it was with or without Jack.  
She rolled off the door and splashed into the water. She swam over to the frozen officer, grabbed the whistle out of his blue lips and began blowing into it with all the air she still had. The boat finally heard her and began to row back toward her, and after what seemed like hours, the boat finally made its way back. She was helped into the boat and had blankets placed over her by some of the officers. Then, just like the sky above, her world went black._

And now, here she is, standing alone on the deck of the rescue ship, with the rain drenching her to the bone. It doesn't matter though, because everything that mattered to her is gone and can never be replaced because you can't replace the love of your life; and you certainly cannot replace Jack Dawson.  
"Can I take your name please love?" a steward asked, he could tell by the look in her eyes that she lost a loved one, because even though she looked fine outwardly, her eyes told a totally different story; one of depression and loss.

"Dawson." She said, her eyes never leaving the statue of liberty, "Rose Dawson." "Thank you."  
The Carpathia would soon be docking in New York, but it's not like it really matters to Rose, when she pictured docking in New York just three nights ago, she imagined her and Jack walking off the steerage plank hand in hand. But that's just a fantasy now and this fantasy could never come true. She decided it was time to get ready, putting her hands in her pockets she started making her way to the gangway until she felt a cold hard lump in one of the pockets; stopping, she took it out, the heart of the ocean was in her hand. _"Cal must've put the diamond in the coat…then put the coat on me."_ She just had to laugh at his stupidity; only Cal would take something so valuable, put it in a coat, and then put the coat on someone else.  
She placed the diamond back in the coat and started walking toward the gangway until someone banged into her, "Sorry ma'am, I wasn't watching where I was going." "It's oka-," she said turning around, "Jack?" Right in front of her was Jack. "I-I, I thought I, you-" then she broke and collapsed into his strong arms. "Oh God. I thought I lost you." She stayed there like that for minutes; crying into his shirt, breathing in his smell, remembering what it felt like to be in his strong arms. "Never leave me again."  
"I won't, I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I love you Rose. I'll take you anywhere you want to go, we may not have any money but we have each other."  
"I love you too. And we don't have to worry about money." She said taking his hand and putting it in the coat pocket, "You would think Cal would be smarter than that." She laughed, "What happened after I, after I, let, let go?" she asked, becoming serious.  
"Well, basically, I kept kicking and I finally surfaced, after that I swam until I a deck chair to rest on, my legs were still in the water but it kept my chest and head out of the water. Then when the boat came back I started slapping the water with my hand and they picked me up; then I just blacked out and woke up in the infirmary. What uh, what about you?"  
"After I surfaced I basically did the same as you; except I found a part of a first class door that kept my whole body out of water, but when the boat came back I couldn't call out for them so I ended up taking a whistle out of a frozen officer's mouth. Then basically the same thing happened to me; I got picked up and then I black out. So, so what are we going to do next?"  
"You wanna go to Santa Monica?" Jack asked, grabbing Rose's hand, stroking her knuckles, "Drink cheap beer, ride the rollercoaster till we throw up, ride horses right in the surf… like a man?" "You really mean it?" "I mean it." "Then let's go." She said leaning in and kissing him.  
"Did, did the steward already come to take your name?" Jack asked as they broke apart from the kiss.  
"Yes."  
"But, there was no Rose Dewitt Bukater on the list…"  
"Did you check for Rose Dawson?" she asked smiling, in response all Jack could do was laugh, "No I didn't," he laughed. "…Hey Rose?" he asked looking in her eyes, "Do you wanna make that official?"


	2. The Only Key

**_Jack,_**

_I can still remember going back to America in chains, the chains that bounded me from being free and from living, the ones that restricted me from being free and being able to live my life the way __**I**__ wanted. But those chains are long gone now, because you had the key, the __**only**__ key that could unlock those chains, but now that you're not here with me it feels as though the marks that the chains that left that were once healing will forever brace my wrists, because you're not here to heal them anymore. And it feels as though in the chains are coming back, this time with revenge, to make sure that this time they stay on and never break. I want you to come back, to use the key and unlock the chains once again, and heal the cuts, scratches, and bruises that they left, and to make sure that they never come back.  
And I know that this sounds cheesy but I it's just what my heart is telling me to write. I love you Jack and I wish you were here, I really do. I want you here with me, to watch your hair fall down in your perfect face, to be able to look into your piercing blue eyes that make me weak in my knees, to be in your strong arms one more time, to feel your artist hands in mine, to see your boyish grin for just a split second if that's all I get, to hear your voice just for even a second,… to hear you say who want our kids to become, what names you want, what genders you hope for. All of those things. But most importantly, to hear you say you love me._

**-Rose Dawson**

I tucked the paper in my coat pocket and got up from my chair at the coffee shop. It has only been 2 months since Titanic sank, yet it feels like eternity. I feel as though the chains are coming back and this time they are going to tie me up as well, because Jack's not here with me. I want to let go and be reunited with Jack, but I can't. I promised Jack I would survive, have kids, watch them grow and die an old lady warm in my bed. But I know I can't let go when I look down at my stomach. I'm going to be a mother in seven months, and Jack is the father. The bump is big for two months but I guess it makes sense since there are two of them in there; I hope they're like their father, to have his beautiful blonde hair, to have his features, maybe even his love for art, but I hope, that if they look more like me than Jack, I hope, that they have his eyes.

I got up and started walking down to the pier by the beach. I don't know what made me come to Santa Monica but at the moment it just seemed right. I had the money thanks to The Heart of the Ocean and about the 5 stacks of twenties stuffed in Cal's coat pocket. I bought a small house by the beach; two bedrooms, a bathroom, living room, kitchen, and a dining room. It's not overly big but its cozy and I love it.

When I reach the pier I see an artist drawing a family, I feel a tear zigzag down my cheek, the artist seems so familiar, he has the same shaggy sandy blonde hair Jack did, even the way his hands slide across the page reminds me of when he drew me. I continue walking when I stop dead in my tracks, that's when I hear it, _His _voice.

"Here you go, it's all finished."

I turned my head slowing, hardly breathing, that's when I see him. It's Jack, there's no one else it could be, he has the same sandy blonde hair, the same eyes that make me weak in the knees, the boyish grin that's always plastered on his face, and the same kind loving voice. It's Jack. There's no one else it can be. "_Come on Rose!" _I tell myself, "_How can it be Jack? Did you not watch him sink into the waters of the Atlantic?" _I push all those thoughts aside as I make my way over to him, "_How am I going to do this exactly? Do I just walk up to him and say something?" _I'm just going to tap on his shoulder and let fate do the rest, I'm just gonna risk it all because when you got nothing, what do you got to lose right? _"Here I go."_

"Excuse me sir. I was wondering if you would mind doing a portrait." I say tapping on his shoulder, hardly breathing.

"Sure, go sit on the sand and- R-Rose? Is, is that you?" Jack says turning around to face me.

At this point I can't hold back my tears any longer; I just let them flow down my face zigzagging side to side. "Jack, it's you right?" I saw touching his cheek, "Jack!" I jump into his arms and bury my face in his shirt, I feel him stroke his hand through my hair.

He continues stroking my hair when I hear him whisper "I love you Rose."

I look up at him, tears staining my cheeks, eyes glistening, "I love you to Jack, and don't you ever leave me again."

"I won't, I'm here to stay now." He said leaning down and kissing me passionately, I kiss him back with just as much passion.

"H-how did you survive?" I finally say after breaking our kiss.

"Well, I was drifting in and out of conscious, when I feel water coming in through my mouth, I opened my eyes to see that I'm sinking down into the water so I begin kicking to the surface, when I finally surface, you weren't there, so I started splashing the water after I tried calling out to the boat, they finally came back and helped me in." he says taking a pause before continuing, "I was placed in the infirmary. I, I checked the survivors list for your name but it wasn't there, so I thought that you drowned, or that you died on the ship. Why, why wasn't your name on the list?"

"Did you look for Rose Dawson?" I ask, smiling.

"You took my last name?" Jack asked shock.

"Yes. And I don't regret it." I said leaning in to kiss him, "Come on, we're going to my place." I say taking his hand.

_"Well are you going to tell him Rose? He's going to find out sooner or later. You can't hide it. He __**is**__ the babies' dad, he deserves to know!" _I am completely lost in thought about when and how I'm going to tell him that I didn't even notice he was staring at my stomach.

"Rose." Jack said stopping, "Are you-"

"Pregnant? Yes. I wanted to tell you but I was afraid."

"Is, uh, is Cal the father?" he asked. I could tell that he was hurt, thinking that the baby was Cal's.

"No. _You_ are." I say looking up at him with a smile.

"I, I am? Rose, this is, just," he said stopping, trying to find the right words. _"Great, he doesn't want them."_ "Amazing."

I look up at him trying to see if he's lying, but looking in his eyes tells me that he wants them just as much as I do.

"You really mean it?"

"Yes. I mean it with all my heart and soul. This is the best news I could ever get!" with every word he said, the smile grew larger and larger. "No offense but, why are you-"

"So big?" I laugh.

"Yeah…"

"Well you don't expect it to be small with two baby Dawson's in there!" I laugh.

"We're having twins?" _We're. Hearing him say that just makes my heart soar._

"We are," I laugh, "Let's go home, daddy."

That night when Jack was asleep, I got out of bed and grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen. Jack had already read the letter that I wrote earlier today. I felt guilty about him reading it, it almost made it seem as though I was mad at him, which I wasn't, I was just hurt and needed to let it out. I got back in bed and started writing a new note for Jack.

**Jack,**

_I don't want this to be cheesy so I'll cut the cheesiness short, those chains that I said were on my arms are gone now and it's because of you, you used your only key and unlocked the chains once again. Okay, that's enough cheesiness for now. Jack, ever since I laid eyes on you I knew that I loved you. I knew that I wanted to be with you forever, that I wanted to be free with you, to head out to the horizon together. And I still do. I love you with all my heart Jack Dawson and I always will. I want to make each day count with you. And I already know you're going to be a great father, you're so loving, fun, caring, I could go on for hours about why you are going to be an amazing father._ _I'll never let go and I promise to make each day count because life's gift and I don't want to waste it. I promise I will never let go for as long as I live. I love you with all my heart Jack, I really do.  
_**-Forever and Always, your Rose Dawson**

I place the note on Jack's night stand and turn off the lamp. Then I cuddle into Jack's strong body, place my head into his chest and fall asleep to the sound of his faint snoring and heartbeat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_three months later_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jack! Come quick! They're kicking!" I yell I as feel the babies kick for the first time.

"Coming Rosebud!" He yells as he runs out of the babies' room, which is painted yellow and blue with ocean animals on the walls. It's the perfect room, what with the white furniture, the colors, the paintings, the toys, the endless piles of clothes, it's all just perfect.

"Quick! Here!" I saw placing his hand on my swollen stomach, "You feel it?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah I do," he says as his boyish grin breaks out across his face, "I can't believe our babies are in there!" he laughs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_four months later_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I gave birth to two beautiful boys at 2:40am on January 14th , 1913. They look just like Jack, with their piercing blue eyes, flawless skin and little tuffs of blonde hair on the top of their heads. We decided with the names Jack Jr., JJ for short and Jake Thomas, JT for short. They are incredibly beautiful just like their father and I know that they will have his personality and love life just the way he does; I just know it, I just do.


	3. Your Scars

**Okay! One-Shot number 3! Yay! Hope you're enjoying these so far! Please review because reviews make me happy:)! And remeber, if you have any ideas for one-shots, please, just tell me and I shall see what I can do! So, here goes one-shot numerio 3!**

I was sitting in the sand, letting the waves crash over my feet, feeling the sun beat down on me, listening to the waves break right before me, as I stared off into the vast ocean; it's amazing how something so wonderful and vast and endless can also be something so horrible… something that takes thousands of innocent lives away.

"You're not good at hiding them." An all too familiar voice whispered in my ear. I turned around excepting to see Jack standing there behind me, but no one was there. I thought I was just hearing things until I heard it again. "I can see them perfectly."

"Hiding what? What can you see perfectly?" I asked staring out at the ocean.

"Your scars." I whipped my head back to see Jack standing there in front of me, he held out his hand and I pulled myself up.

"What scars?"

"Rose, you have none visible but they're there. I can see them. They've been there ever since I died. You try to hide them but you can't and each day those scars get bigger and one day Rose, those scars are gonna take over." He took a pause so he that we were staring into each other's eyes, "Look, I'm not saying I want you to forget me, and let go of my promise, what I'm saying is that you have to get over my lost, you have to move on. I can't bear to see you covered in scars on the inside. You need to let those scars heal by moving on."

"Jack I, I can't. I can't move on because to me, moving on _is_ letting go. And I don't want to let go of you! You saved me, thought me how to be free, how to live my life, to actually trust someone! And I don't want to let go. I don't want to let go because I love you too much to let go!" I cried feeling tears stream down my face.

"Rose. Moving on is not letting go, its being able to go on with your life and stop mourning me every day. Please. I can't go another day watching you like this. Please. Do it for me." I stayed silent, I didn't want to move on, I'm not ready to. "Rose?"

"Jack, I-I, I don't know….will I ever see you again?" I asked in a whisper with tears sliding down my face.

"I… No."

"Oh." I said feeling my heart break, "Then this is goodbye. Until we met in heaven; right?"

"If you chose to come back to me. Yes." He said as he wiped a tear away from my cheek.

"Then I guess I'll see you then." I say, giving him a weak smile; _I don't want to live another day without him. _

"I guess so," he says, returning the smile, "I love you Rose." he said leaning in and kissing me passionately. "Goodbye."

"I love you."

He gives me another kiss before he backs away from me, "Wait! Jack, how is _this_ possible?"

"What? You seeing and hearing me?" I nod, "Well, I'm your guardian angel; I'll be watching you your whole life, you won't see or feel me, but you will be able to hear me at times."

"What times?"

"Times when you feel like giving up and times when _I_ think you need help and comfort. See, since I saved you and we're soul mates, I became your guardian angel, so because of that, I got one chance for you to see and feel me." He said as he rubbed his hand across my cheek.

"Wh-why did you choose now?"

"Because, your scars were getting bigger and they needed to _stop_ growing and _start_ healing. ….And I also get a glimpse at your death and I couldn't let it happen." He said trailing off at the last sentence.

"What, what was it?" I asked as I watch tears fall down his cheeks.

"You, uh, you got tired of living and, you, well you, you jumped off the pier. See, you were walking and you saw an artist drawing his wife and kids and you just snapped, you broke down and started crying, you were screaming my name, then you just ran for the pier. Before you jumped you said that you were sorry for breaking your promise to me but you couldn't go on without me. I couldn't let that happen, so I came here now because it was supposed to happen, well, tomorrow."

"But, I want it to happen." I said, breaking the silence. He just stared at me with a blank expression, "I know I told you I would go on without you and have kids and watch them grow but I don't want to go on without you, I want to have kids with _you _and watch them grow with _you_ and grow old with _you. _I know you came here to help me and you did but, but seeing you in front of me, seeing your beautiful face, your hair fall in front of your piercing blue eyes, being in your strong arms and being able to hold your artist hands in mine , it makes me want to be with you forever. And I want forever to start now. I don't want to live another day, no, another _minute_ without you Jack, the past year has been hard enough without you, let alone another seventy or eighty odd years! Jack, I just can't." I say with tears flowing down my cheeks like a waterfall.

"Rose, I, I." he says before looking into my eyes, "I honestly want forever to start now too, but I also want you to go on and live your life. You're only 18-"

"And you were only 20 Jack." I say staring into his eyes that were glistening with unshed tears, "Now. I'm going to jump off the pier now. It's _your_ choice whether I'm in your arms when I go, or if I'm alone." I say before I start running towards the pier. I get to the edge of the pier and turn around to see Jack standing behind me. He wraps his arms around me and whispers in my ear, "Since I can't stop you I'll guess you'll die in my arms." I look back at him smiling, I know this isn't what he wants me to do but he knows this is what I'm going to do.

"Thank you." I say kissing him, "Don't let go of me."

"I won't, I promise. Are you sure?"

"Yes. I know this isn't what you want, but it's what _I _want. But, you won't hate me for doing this, will you?"

"Rose, I could never hate you. Yes, I wish you would go on and live a long life, but if this is what you want, I can't stop you. As your guardian angel, I was told that if you decided to do _this_ then I have to let you. I have to let you do what you wish to do with your life. But if you want to back out just kick for the surface and keep kicking. We're going jump in on the count of three. I love you."

"I love you too." I say kissing him one last time.

"Okay, one, two, thr-"

"Wait Jack!" I scream before we jump in.

"What is it? Do you want to back out?"

"No, it's just, I'm sorry. I don't want you to hate me for doing this but it feels like I _need_ to do this."

"Rose, I could never hate you. And I know if you want to do something, you're gonna do it, you got that fire inside you." He says with a laugh, "So, are you ready now Rosebud?" I chuckle at his nickname for me before nodding. "Okay, here we go. One, two, three!"

We jump in the water, I let myself sink down, I'm not going to struggle; I know this is what I want. Jack has his arms wrapped around me holding me as close as possible. I open my eyes one last time to see Jack smiling at me, I know it's a sad smile, but I can tell that he wants this too, it's just he would never admit it, then my eyes shut. Forever.

My eyes open and I see that I'm going back to Titanic. I look over and see Jack holding my hand. I'm wearing a white dress that I've never seen before but I like it, it reminds me of a wedding dress; Jack is wearing the clothes he wore the day we meet, and he has the biggest grin possible. We get closer and closer to the ship, it feels as though we're flying across the water; we then enter one of the many hallways. As we continue, the ship is coming back to life with every step, it's not in a horrible shape but it's not the same as it was before either, but it is pretty beaten up and there's some moss on this sides. We finally come to a door with a steward, he opens the door and we step inside, we're in The Grand Staircase, I see all of the people that died that night; Tommy, JJ, Trudy, The band with their instruments, Cora waving at us with her parents, Fabrizio with Helga holding on to him, Murdoch, and at the bottom of the stairs, I see Mr. Andrews. He nods at us and we walk up the stairs. When we finally stop at the top, I notice the time on the clock is 2:20, the same time when "The Ship of Dreams" sank beneath the waves. We face each other, I smile before I lean in for the most passionate kiss we've ever had and everyone starts clapping. We finally break away after what seems like forever. "So much for dying an old lady warm in her bed." Jack says laughing.

"Oh stop it! How old was I supposed to be anyway?"

"Uh, a hundred. Why?"

"Because think of it this way, our forever has an extra..." I pause to do the math in my head, "eighty-three years." I say before I lean in and kiss him again. "And don't act like you don't want this."

"I never said that." He said with a laugh. "We can do anything we want now, go anywhere we want. This is heaven after all, badness doesn't exist here. There's no limits."

"The stars sound like a great place to start." I whisper in his ear.

"Then let's go."


	4. Must be Destiny

**Okay, so here's one-shot number 4! And I have to say, this one's my favorite so far! Also! I found out today that 173 people have read this story and only 1 of you guys have reviewed! So, can you please take like 1minute of your time to give me a little review? It could only be like 5 words! Anything! But, anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot! And little heads up, the story is in Jack and Roses' daughters' POV, but the flashback is in the third person cause I couldn't do it in their daughters' POV! Enjoy! And please review!**

My father knew her for seven months, seven short months. It must've been hard to only know your world for seven months then you're forced to say goodbye. Seven months… it seems like a long time to some, but to my father, it wasn't. He knew my mother for only seven short months… then she was gone.

_"Rose you can't leave me." He says with tears streaming down his face; his beautiful wife of five months has just given birth to their premature daughter, and unfortunately, only the daughter will be surviving the birth. She had been ill the whole pregnancy but the doctors had just said it would wear off after the baby was born… but it didn't. After the baby was born she got even worse, her pale skin was now even paler, like the snow that was falling that cold November night, her eyes became heavier, and her beautiful face that was once full of life, looked as though she was already dead. She wasn't going to make it through the night.  
"Jack… take good care of her like I know you will… I love you." "Rose, you can't leave me." He repeats.  
"Never let go of my memory… tell her about me when she asks… answer all her questions… go on and find someone else… someone who'll grow old with you… I love you and tell our daughter… I love her too…" She says as her face grows even more tired, "Never let go." She says, then, she's gone.  
"ROSE! Rose… Rose come back! I need you! Our daughter needs you! Rose." He says as the tears begin to cascade down his cheeks like waterfalls, "I love you."  
"Mister Dawson," a nurse says as she enters the room, "I think you should come with me, I'll show you your daughter! She's beautiful!"  
"But my wife… I-"  
"Don't worry, we'll take care of her, her body will be buried in the memorial garden out back, we'll do that tomorrow. And as for you and your daughter, you'll be staying here at the hospital for a few weeks, just so we can help you. Don't worry, you two will be fine." She says as she touches his hand, "Now, you have to come see your beautiful baby girl!"  
The nurse walks him down the long white hall and into a small room. There's a crib in the middle of the room with small hand flying in the air. The nurse walks Jack over to the crib; she picks up the baby and hands her to Jack. "Here, hold her like that, there you go!"  
"Hey sweetie, daddy loves you." he whispers as his daughter wraps her hand around his pinky finger. She has his features but her mothers' lips, and there's a small tuff of strawberry blonde hair at the top of her head, and she has her father's piercing blue eyes.  
"What are you gonna name her?"  
"What's your name nurse?"  
"Jenny Jacobsen."  
"Then her name Miss, is Destiny Jenny Dawson."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present Day-1926~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Daddy I'm home!" I say as I run in through the door. Our house is pretty big, it's two stories with three bedrooms, each with a private bathroom, two other bathrooms: one upstairs and one downstairs, a living room, a workroom and den downstairs for dad, a fairly sized kitchen and dining room, and a huge front and backyard: accompanied with an in ground pool in the summer which turns into a skating rink in the winter. We use to live in a small apartment but when dads' artwork finally got discovered when I was five, we went from second class to first class.

"I'm in the living room sweetie! How was your day?" he asked as he kisses my forehead; even though I'm fourteen, me and father are extremely close, I tell him everything and he tells me everything; the only thing he hasn't told me anything about is mother but I never really asked about her, but I plan on changing that today.  
"Great! I got a hundred on my art project, as usual." I laughed.  
"Well that's because you take after your amazing father." He laughs back.  
"Ha Ha." I say sarcastically, "Daddy, can I ask you a question?"  
"Of course you can!"  
"Why haven't you proposed to Jenny yet? I mean, she's been there for you ever since I was born and you guys have been going out since I was ten. Is it because of mom? Is that why the first few times you guys went out you came home crying? Or is she forcing you to go out with her? Or do you feel bad for her? Because Grace and Clara say that you guys make a great couple." I say in one long fast breath.  
"That's because they never saw me and your mother. But yes, I do love Jenny."  
"Then why haven't you asked her to marry you? I know she would say yes if that's what you scared about!"  
"It's not that I'm scared, I actually have a ring, but every time I think about asking her, I think about your mother, and then I just don't ask."  
"What was mom like?" I ask out of the blue.  
"She was just amazing. She had this fire inside her you know? She would do anything and everything she wanted to and she wouldn't let anyone stop her. She was just wonderful; she was and still is the most amazing, astounding, wonderful woman I've ever met. I can't find any other words to describe her. And she was just beautiful; she had long red curly hair that framed her face perfectly, and her skin was just flawless and so pale. And she had these beautiful blue green eyes that were like gateways to her soul. The minute I saw her I knew I loved her." Dad said as a few tears escaped his eyes.  
"How did you and mom meet? What was your story? Every couple has a story, so what's yours? I think I'm ready to know…that is if you are."  
"No, I'm ready to tell you if you're ready to know." He said as he began telling their story.

When dad first saw mom he knew he loved her; love at first sight I guess you could say. Then he told me about the night they first met; dad was just lying down on a bench when he heard sobs and heels clicking across the deck, and that when he went to check it out, he saw mom hanging over the railing, and after a few minutes, he was finally was able to convince her to come back over the railing, but, because of mom's screams, when a few officers came, they saw dad on top of mom who was shaking and had her dress pulled up to her knees and was convicted of assaulting her but was set free when mom said that was leaning over to see the propellers and slipped but dad was able to pull her back over in time.

The next day mom came down to third class to talk to dad and they ended up spending the whole afternoon talking about each other's lives and shared some stories about their pasts. He said that dinner went by slow for two reasons, one, Cal (mom's fiancé) and my grandmother Ruth (who dad said I shall never meet) kept questioning dad to try to make him look bad, and two, it was just boring. After dinner was over dad gave mom a note telling her to make it count and meet him at the clock, she did. He took her to a third class party, or has dad called it, a real party. They spent the rest of the night there; dancing, drinking and for mom, finally enjoying herself. When the party was over dad walked mom back to first class, they singing, or has dad put it, _trying_ to sing what later became their song, "Come Josephine". He told me he knew he loved her the moment they saw a shooting star and he heard her wish, something she couldn't have.

The next day dad told mom he loved her, or has dad says, he _tried_ to tell her that he loved her but he ending up telling her what she loved about her and that she was trapped, only to be turned down because grandmother and Cal had warned mom to stay away from dad, then, at sunset, mom found dad at the bow of the ship where they shared their kiss. It sounded so romantic, they were "flying" on the bow of the ship and the sunset just really set the mood for them. That was the moment they both knew it was real, that it wasn't just some faze, it was real and they loved each other. While dad told me what happened next, he was blushing the whole time; they had went back to moms' stateroom for a reason that escapes dad, but while they were there mom showed him a diamond necklace that Cal had given her, The Heart of the Ocean; which was the only thing mother was wearing while dad drew her. Then a while after dad was finished with the drawing, Cal's manservant came to look for mom and because of that, mom and dad ended up running through the whole ship, and finally stoppin in storage where they discovered a Renault, in which I was conceived. After that, they ran up to the decks to escape some stewards who were looking for them, well, who were looking for mom. Then Titanic hit the iceberg and as dad puts it, all hell broke loose.

On their way up a set of stairs, mom and dad overheard the caption, Mister Andrews and some officers say something about how much water was in the ship already, and mom wanted to warn grandmother and Cal about it, so dad agreed…that was a mistake. On the way to warn them, Cal's manservant put The Heart of the Ocean in dad's pocket; which I guess was just a way of getting even because mom put the drawing in his safe. Dad was then arrested for "stealing" the diamond and taken downstairs and handcuffed to a pole. He says everything went by quickly after that, he just waited there to die. That is until mom came looking for him, then he said time slowed down. And of course, Lovejoy had taken the key with him so that left mom to look for help…she came back with an axe. But it got the job down and I guess that's all that mattered then.

The old exit was flooded so they had to find a new one; they ended up finding two of dads friends, one he was travelling with and one that they met while on board; Fabrizio De Rossi and Tommy Ryan; and of course, the third class passengers were locked up like animals, which made dad _very_ mad, he ended up busting down the gate with a bench, but not before he cursed off the steward. When they finally got up on deck they found a lifeboat that was still being loaded. While dad was trying to convince mom into getting in the boat, Cal showed up, with didn't really help; that is until he told mom that he had an arrangement with an officer so dad and him could get off safely; dad knew that Cal was lying but for moms sake he went along with it. But it's not like mom had a say in getting on the boat anyway, a crewman practically pulled her on to the boat. But that didn't stop mom from being with dad; just as the boat was being lowered she jumped back onto the ship; dad just laughed at that, he said she's the only person he knows that will try to jump off a ship when it's not sinking but will jump back on when it is.

The second mom jumped out of the lifeboat dad said he was racing toward the grand stair case to find her. But after their beautiful reunion, chaos started; Cal had seen mom and dad hugging and kissing passionately and then he snapped, he took Lovejoy's gun out of his coat and started shooting at them, which forced them to run farther into the sinking ship. Dad said they might've gotten out quicker but while they were hiding from Lovejoy (who had just gotten into a fight with dad), they heard a faint scream for help; at the end of the hallway was a little boy, lost and alone. They couldn't leave him, but even if they had chosen to leave him, he still would've died, after they had ran down through the flooding hallway, the little boy's father took him away, then the door at the end of the hall burst, sweeping the little boy and his father down the hall. Mom and dad were able to escape the wall of water by running down into another hallway, but not without getting trapped by another gate; but this time a steward helped them. But, their luck ran short and the steward dropped the keys and then ran, leaving mom, dad, and a locked gate in a rapidly sinking ship; so it was do or die, and dad wasn't ready to die. So he went under the water, grabbed the keys, and with only a few seconds to spare, unlocked the gate. Mom and dad stayed on the ship till the end, there were no more lifeboats to save them, no boat to save them, there was nothing to save them.

Then Titanic sank beneath the waves. Dad didn't really say too much on what happened after she sank, just that they got separated for a few minutes but found each other a few later. Dad said he had found had what looked like a piece of a door to get on, but it could only fit one, so mom got on it while dad stayed in the water. He said something about a promise he made mom make about going on with her life and never giving up and he told her to never let go of that promise. They got rescued a few moments later, even though it seemed like hours to them. Then two months later they found out mom was pregnant with me and then three weeks after that, her health started deteriorating… rapidly, then only a few hours after I was born, she was gone.

"Shhhhh, it's alright sweetie." Dad said as he held me tightly in his strong arms; I don't know what part of the story I climbed into daddy's arms, but all I know is I'm there now.  
"Did mommy ever get to hold me?" I ask as daddy wipes the tears from my cheeks.  
"No. She wanted to but since you were premature you had to have tests done to check to see if you were okay and then when your tests where done mommy was too sick to hold you."  
"Oh. Daddy, thank you for telling me your story. I love you so much." I say as I cuddle into his shirt.  
"I love you too and don't forget that mommy loves you too."  
"I know. What, what were her last words? If you remember."  
"Her last words were: never let go of my memory, tell her about me when she asks, answer all her questions, go on and find someone else someone who'll grow old with you, I love you and tell our daughter, I love her too." Dad says with tears running down his cheeks. I can't believe that he remembers her last words exactly like she said it; I just really can't believe it! It just astonishes me.  
"I can't believe you remember all that." I whisper into his chest.  
"It's hard to forget."  
"Daddy, you said that some of her last words were find someone to grow old with, and you've found that someone, but you haven't asked her yet." I say smirking.  
"I knew I should've left that part out!" Dad laughs.  
"Please ask her." I whisper looking into his incredible blue eyes.  
"Okay." He whispers back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~five months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you Jack Dawson; take Jenny Jacobsen to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, for better or for worst, in sickness and in health?"  
"I do."  
"And do you Jenny Jacobsen; take Jack Dawson to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, for better or for worst, in sickness and in health?"  
"I Do!" Jenny practically screams.  
"You may now kiss the bride." And with that, dad pulls up Jenny's veil, leans in and kisses her, finally becoming husband and wife.  
"Good job daddy, I'm proud of you." I say to myself more than to him.

And in about six months, I'll be able to say it again, but this time, I'll be talking about my baby brother or sister.


	5. Night of Blessings

**Okay, so I'm back with a new one-shot! It's a modern day one-shot by the way! Hope you enjoy! Please Read and Review! :) **

A cold wind blows through the yard, the ground is slightly covered with snow and there's a nip of coldness in the air, which isn't surprising for Chippewa Falls. The only noise filling the air is the crackling of a fire and the laughter of a couple sitting in their backyard.

"Here, take my jacket." He says noticing her shivering.  
"Thank you." She whispers softly as her boyfriend of three years places his jacket over her shoulders.  
"No prob honey; we could go in if you're cold."  
"No, no, no, I love it out here this time of year, what with the ground lightly covered with snow, then there's the fire complemented with hot chocolate." She says, making the jacket tighter around her body, "and I'm with you, and that makes everything better. Hey look a shooting star!" she shouts jumping up as she points to a faint streak of white flying in the sky.  
"Wow that was a long one. You know my pops use to tell that every time ya saw one it was a soul going to heaven." He says, his eyes not leaving the black sky.  
"I like that, should we make a wish?"  
"Why? What would you wish for?" he asks facing her, their eyes locking.  
"Nothing." she laughs, "I have everything I need right here with me."  
"I love you babe." He says moving closer to her, wrapping an arm around her.  
"I love you too." She says placing her head on his shoulder.

They stand there like that for minutes, not caring about the world, just each other, the only things on their minds being something that would change their lives for the better.  
"Hey Rose?" Jack asks breaking the calming silence.  
"Yeah?"  
"I just remembered that I have something in my pocket, can you take it out for me?"  
"Uh, yeah, sure." She says turning her back to Jack to grab the thing out of his pocket, completely unaware that Jack was getting down on one knee. "All there is is this little box."  
"Open it" he whispers.  
She does as she's told and opens the box, revealing a ring with a heart made up of tiny diamonds sitting on a silver band. "J-Jack?" she asks as she finally looks up, seeing him on his knee with his signature boyish grin plastered onto his face.  
"Rose, ever since I met you I knew that I loved you. You're the most amazingly, astounding, wonderful girl, woman that I've ever known. And I will always love you, no matter what happens, I want to make each day count with you, to just head out to the horizon whenever we feel like it, to just live, to not care about the world; I love you so much Rose Bukater, will you marry me?"  
"YES! Yes I will marry you!" she screams at the top of her lungs, jumping into his arms, causing him to fall down onto the ground. "I love you so much Jack Dawson." She whispers leaning in to kiss him.  
"I love you more Rose Dawson." He whispers back, "You wanna go in know honey?"  
"Sure, I have something to tell slash show you." She says with a large smile.

They help each other up off the ground and make their way towards their house holding hands, talking about whatever pops in their heads. "No I'm telling you, Lilo and Stitch is so a sad movie!"  
"No it isn't Jack!" Rose says trying to contain her laughter.  
"Yes it is! But it's not as sad as the ending of Monsters Inc.!"  
"But Mike whatshisname puts Boo's door back together in the end!" she says as her efforts to contain her laughter begin to fail.  
"_Wazowski _but I'm talking about the part that happens before that! Remember, Kitty has to go! That is the saddest thing you will ever watch!"  
"Oh so the Toy Story Three ending doesn't make it on your top two of sad Disney movies?! And what about Tangled? Wasn't that sad?" she says sarcastically.  
"Okay, that's it." He says picking her up and tossing her over his shoulders, ignoring her pleads to put her down, "You're going in the pool." He says walking over to the in ground pool.  
"No Jack no! Please Jack no! I'm sorry! All those movies are sad!" she cries out in hopes of getting him to let her down.  
"You mean it?"  
"Yes!"  
"Okay then." He says placing her down onto the ground. "Now let's go inside, I mean look at your hair!" he says putting his hand through her hair ruffling it up, "It's a total mess! I can't be seen with you looking like that!" he jokes, receiving a playful punch on his arm. "Now come on, let's go in." he says pulling her up the stairs and into the house. "Do you want me to get you a blanket or something?" he asks as they sit down on the couch.  
"No, you stay there; I have something to show you. Just stay on the couch and close your eyes." she says as she walks down the hallway and into their bedroom, taking out an envelope and a small bag from her dresser drawer. "Okay, got your eyes closed?" she calls out from the room.  
"Yup!"  
"Okay," she says walking down the hallway and into the living room, "and now put out your hands." She says placing the items in his hands, "Open your eyes."  
"Rose, what the-" he asks.  
"Just open the envelope then the bag, and if you don't get it then then I am marrying a unintelligent, Disney loving boy." She jokes while watching Jack open the envelope.  
"Rose, what, what is this?" Jack asks looking close at the small blurry picture, "Wait… Rose, is this an ultrasound? Is, is this-"  
"Our baby?" Rose laughs. Jack could only nod due to his shock, "Yes, that right there," she says pointing to the middle of the picture, "is her head."  
"Her?" he laughs.  
"Well, the nurse said judging on by what we can and cannot see it seems like it's going to be a girl! Now open the bag!"  
"Okay honey." He says as he opens the bag pulling out a small pink t-shirt with "Daddy's little Girl" written on it. "Rose. It's just beautiful." He says as his eyes start glistening with unshed tears. "I'm a dad." He whispers more to himself than to Rose.  
"You are, and you're going to be a great dad Jack, I just know you are." Rose whispers as she rests her head on his shoulder, "I love you so much Jack."  
"I love you to infinity and beyond." He says laughing.  
"Here we go again with the Disney! You'll probably be shoving Disney movies down her throat the minute she's born!"  
"I will not! Now come on, it's time for bed." He says helping Rose up.  
"Hey Jack, I know we still have a long way to go, but what do you want to name her?" Rose asks on their way to the bedroom.  
"I like Ireland, Jenny, and Brook and for some reason, I like Blaze."  
"I like those, they're different, and I like different. But my two favorites out of those are Ireland and Brook, but Blaze is a close third."  
"Well, if she has your beautiful red hair, we'll call her Ireland. If she has my blonde hair, we'll call her Brook and for both we use Blaze as a middle name; that sound good?"  
"Perfect." Rose says getting into bed.  
"Who do you want her to look like?" he asks, taking off his shirt and pants.  
"I want her to have your eyes, maybe my curly hair, a mixture of both of our hair colors, an even mixture of our features. What about you?"  
"It honestly doesn't matter to me, I want her to have your hair though, other than that, I really don't care who she looks like, all I want is for her to be healthy." He says getting into bed with Rose, wrapping an arm around her, with his hand landing on her stomach. "I can't believe that's our baby in there."  
"Me either Jack; I love you babe."  
"I love you too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~8months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A small whimper comes from the crib in the back of the room, hearing his month old daughter wake up Jack gets up out of bed and quietly walks over to his little girl, "Hey beautiful." He says as she wraps her small hand around his thumb, "You hungry?" he asks taking her small wail as a yes. "Rose, Rose honey she's hungry again." He says getting on the bed.  
"Again?" she asks rubbing her eyes, "Bring her here." She laughs after hearing their daughter's small wail.  
"She's perfect Rose." Jack whispers watching their daughter feed.  
"I know. She's just so beautiful. I'm so glad she has your eyes Jack."  
"I'm just glad she's healthy, but I am glad she has your hair though." He laughs quietly.  
"You all done Ireland?" Rose asks her daughter as she stops feeding, "Night sweetie." She says kissing her head as she hands her over to Jack who places her in the crib and quietly walks back over to the bed.  
"We did good sweetie, I love you" Jack says as he cuddles into Rose, breathing in the scent of her hair,  
"I love you to infinity and beyond." She laughs, "We should do it again sometime."  
"One day. But not for another little while yet,"


	6. He'll be waiting

**First off, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEONARDO DICAPRIO! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! Okay! Back on track now, I'm back again with another one-shot! I really like this one personally and I think that I'm gonna make this a full blown story! But before I do that, please review and tell me what you think and if there's any other one of my one-shots that you would like to become a story, please, just let me know! :) enjoy! And please review cause they make me happy! **

"He's gone Jack, he's really gone. He was here just a day ago and now he's gone." Rose whimpered into Jack's chest.  
"It'll be alright, we'll get through this." Jack said kissing her forehead, "We can always try again when you feel better."

Just five hours ago Jack and Rose were a happy couple who were having a baby, but now they were a couple full of sadness, sadness caused by the face of the doctor when he looked up from listening to the baby's heartbeat to tell them that there was no heartbeat anymore, that their baby who had been growing inside of her for only three short months was gone.

"But I want _him_ Jack." Rose cried into his shirt.  
"I do too, but we don't even know if it was him."  
"I know it was a boy Jack, I can just feel it." Rose said looking up at him, now noticing the unshed tears glistening in his eyes, "Oh Jack." Rose said wiping away a lone tear as it escaped from his eye and ran down his cheek.  
"I'll be fine Rose; I'm just worried about you."  
"It's going to get worse before it gets better; I just wish we could've seen him, so we could know who he looked like, if he had your eyes or mine, my hair color or yours, all your features or all mine, or maybe a perfect mixture of both of our features."  
"I do too Rose." Jack said kissing her hair, "Now come on, we've had a long hard day. And just remember honey, every storm runs out of rain.  
"Just like every dark night turns into day."  
"Every heart ache will fade away." they finish together with a sad smile.  
"I'll be in in a minute."  
"Okay honey, I'll go make the bed then come out to get you." He said walking down the hallway to the bedroom.

When Jack was finally in the bedroom Rose quietly got up and sneaked down the hallway so Jack wouldn't hear her and walked into the baby's room. She walked over to the rocking chair that sat next to the crib and picked up a teddy bear lying next to it. How could this have happened? Everything was going fine, why did he have to leave them? They were going to be the perfect family.  
"Why did you have to leave us?" Rose whispered to the bear, some of her tears soaking his soft brown fur, "I loved you so much." By now the few tears that were escaping her eyes were more like waterfalls, each wetting a different part of the bear.  
Too engrossed in her mourning, Rose didn't even hear Jack creep into the room and come up and sit next to her; it wasn't until she felt his hand on her tear stained face that she realized he was there.  
"Oh God I'm so sorry Jack, I didn't even hear you come in."  
"It's okay; stand up for a sec." he said helping her to her feet. Rose stood up long enough for Jack to sit down in the chair so she could sit on him. "It's okay honey, just let it out."  
"I, I just don't g-get why he had t-to le-leave." Rose sobbed into Jack's chest as he stroked her hair, "Wh-why did he ha-have to di-die?"  
"I don't know honey, I really don't know." Jack said as a few tears escaped his eyes and ran down his checks.  
"I want him h-here with us, I want to be able to ho-hold him in my arms, to, to see you pl-play with him. I just want my b-baby Jack."  
"It's okay Rose," Jack said staying strong for Rose, even though in reality he was just as bad off as she was, but he couldn't let her know that, he had to be strong for her, "he's in heaven now, I bet you he's up there with Fabrizio, Tommy, Helga and all the others!" he said in hopes of cheering her up a bit.  
"You, you think so?" Rose asked as a small smile escaped her lips.  
"I know so honey, he'll be just fine up there until we're there with him! He'll be taken care of and I know that the guys and Helga are gonna be good to him, and then there's Mister Andrews who I know will be absolutely perfect with him!"  
"Re-really?" Rose said wiping her eyes.  
"Really; he'll be up there with all of them waiting for us!"  
"Do, do you think he'll stay a baby until we get up there with him?"  
"I'd say he would." Jack said as Roses' smile grew bigger.  
"I wanna name him."  
"Then we'll name him, and we can get him a headstone for him if you want."  
"No, just naming him is fine; I just don't want to be referring to him as he and him for the rest of our lives."  
"Whatever you want honey; what name do you have in mind?" He said kissing her forehead.  
"Can we name him Thomas?"  
"After Mr. Andrews?"  
"Yeah, he was like a father to me and he was the only one that understood and didn't judge us, it just feels write to me."  
"I like that; Thomas Dawson." He said looking at Rose, seeing tears in her eyes, "Oh Rose, don't cry."  
"I-I just want him h-here with us." Rose sobbed as she placed her trembling hand over her flat stomach, "He used to be in here J-Jack, he used to be g-growing a little more everyd-day, and now he's, he's gone. I never even got to feel him k-kick."  
"Shhhhhh… everything's gonna be alright."  
"J-Jack, were, were you serious about us t-trying again?"  
"Of corse I was! Rose, I want to have tons of babies with you! And I certainly love the trying part." he said with a mischievous grin, "So, do you feel better now honey?"  
"Y-yes."  
"We're gonna get through this." Jack said wiping the lone tears making their ways down Rose's cheek.  
"I know; I love you so much Jack."  
"I love you too Rose."


End file.
